


Тонкости взаимопонимания

by Christoph, Darel, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Когда не знаешь, как намекнуть своему партнёру, что хочешь попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, на помощь приходит порно. И «семейные психологи».





	Тонкости взаимопонимания

**Author's Note:**

> спанкинг, римминг, ER

– Вот так, детка! – ладонь Себастьяна с громким непристойным шлепком опустилась на ягодицу Криса. – Ох, чёрт. 

Крис вскинулся, от непривычных ощущений по позвоночнику прокатилась волна возбуждения, хотя казалось бы, куда сильнее. Он сжал в зубах угол подушки и глухо застонал, вздрагивая и подмахивая размеренным сильным движениям Себастьяна, но повторения неожиданного бонуса не последовало. Себастьян склонился, утыкаясь в его взмокший затылок, и глухо застонал, двигаясь быстрее и резче, одной рукой оглаживая живот Криса и касаясь члена. Тот толкнулся навстречу, стараясь продлить прикосновение, и довольно выдохнул, когда пальцы сомкнулись кольцом и требовательно прошлись по всей длине, подстраивая движения в такт толчкам.

– Чёрт, Себ, ещё немного, – Крис двинул бёдрами резче, сжимаясь и жмурясь до звёзд под веками. – Сильнее, ну. 

Он кончил первым и шумно выдохнул, когда Себастьян догнал его и упал сверху, горячий, тяжёлый, и вжался всем телом. 

Крис растёкся по сбитым в комок простыням и прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Задница в месте шлепка ощутимо горела, ощущение было новым и довольно приятным. Раньше Себастьян ничего такого себе не позволял, и свою реакцию следовало тщательно обдумать. От мыслей, что тот мог бы как следует его отшлёпать, опавший было член снова дёрнулся. 

– А с утра ещё на съёмки тащиться, – сонно пробормотал Себастьян в его макушку, скатился на постель и бездумно уставился в потолок. 

– А у меня свободный день, – сообщил Крис, садясь и морщась от ощущения липкой холодной смазки на бёдрах. – Поэтому сейчас я иду в душ, а потом намерен выспаться во всех позах. 

Себастьян не ответил, он уже задремал, вымотанный перелётом и бурным сексом.

***

 

Крис проснулся уже один, заботливо укрытый одеялом, и сонно вернулся мыслями ко вчерашнему. Он на мгновение представил, как пытается намекнуть Себастьяну, что не прочь попробовать что-нибудь ещё в таком роде, и хмыкнул. Тонкие намёки со Стэном в сексе ещё не прокатывали, а говорить прямо Крис пока готов не был. Он промаялся полдня, поглядывая на ноутбук на постели, но всё же решился и отыскал гей-порно, подходящее по теме. 

Отношения с порно у Криса были странные. Раньше, ещё до того, как его жизнь пошла по Стэну, он никогда не знал, чем закончится просмотр очередного ролика по ссылке, заботливо присланной кем-нибудь из неравнодушных к его интимной жизни (или, скорее, её отсутствию) друзей. С вероятностью пятьдесят на пятьдесят он мог обнаружить себя как неистово кончающим в собственный кулак, так и скучающе попивающим чаёк с изрядной долей алкоголя вместо молока. Крис никогда не мог угадать, что именно его зацепит и заведёт. 

На этот раз попадание было стопроцентным с первого выстрела – на крепкие ягодицы, алеющие под шлепками раскрытой ладонью, его организм однозначно отреагировал крепким стояком. А когда парни в ролике пустили в ход стеки и прочие достижения современной секс-индустрии, Крис не выдержал и запустил руку в штаны. 

Он негромко застонал, заводясь не только от того, что видит, но и от того, что слышит: от сочного, резкого звука повело – он толкнулся в свой кулак, забывая про всё остальное и концентрируясь на удовольствии. Парень на экране вздрогнул, послушно выгибаясь и подставляясь под шлепки, и Крис приложился затылком о стену, кусая губы и лаская себя быстрее. Чёрт, он и не думал, что можно настолько завестись от порки. Невольно представив, как Себастьян с оттяжкой ударяет его ладонью, или вот той штуковиной с непонятным названием, или как он сам перекидывает Стэна через свои колени и проходится по его заднице стеком, Крис заскулил, ёрзая и толкаясь в кулак. Ещё несколько торопливых, жадных движений, и он со стоном кончил, едва не прокусив губу в попытке не застонать вслух слишком громко. 

Ролик закончился, но Крису нужна была ещё пища для размышлений, и в ход пошёл поиск по тегам и придирчивое изучение предложенного фото- и видео-контента. По прошествии пары часов он отложил ноутбук, снял наушники и лениво потянулся. Его задачей на сегодня было выучить или хотя бы просто прочитать сценарий, но он искренне считал, что провёл время более продуктивно.

Он прошёл на кухню, раздумывая, хочет он приготовить что-то, или проще заказать еду, и озадаченно нахмурился, увидев на столе тарелку с недоеденными хлопьями и коробку из-под пиццы, которых утром не было. Висящая на спинке стула рубашка Себастьяна, в которой тот совершенно точно ушёл на съёмки, однозначно указывала на то, что он забегал переодеться. 

– Вот чёрт, – Крис поморщился и потёр затылок, гадая, видел ли Стэн, чем он занят вместо читки сценария, и если да, то как много?

В этом, конечно, были и свои плюсы. Если Себастьян разглядел происходящее на экране, то вполне мог сделать определённые выводы, и тогда Крису ничего не придётся ему объяснять. В любом случае сначала нужно было дождаться Себастьяна, так что он решил просто доесть пиццу, которую тот так заботливо оставил. 

Себастьян вернулся ближе к вечеру в явно приподнятом настроении, что-то мурлыча под нос, и прошёл мимо Криса на кухню.

– Кофе будешь? – лениво поинтересовался он, даже не оборачиваясь и включая кофе-машину.

Крис остановился на пороге, наблюдая, и удивлённо нахмурился. Он был готов к неуютному разговору или ехидному замечанию как минимум, но теперь не знал, чего ждать. 

– Не буду, – буркнул он, усаживаясь на диване в гостиной и тыкая наугад в кнопки пульта. 

– Слушай, Эванс, – Себастьян возник перед ним с чашкой кофе в одной руке и невообразимым бургером в другой. – Мне можно, у меня стресс, – прокомментировал он укоризненный взгляд на эту углеводную бомбу и с наслаждением откусил. – Так вот. Эванс. У меня к тебе есть разговор. 

Крис откинулся на спинку дивана и напустил на себя максимально невинный вид. Себастьян, в пару минут расправившись с бургером и кофе, уселся на журнальный столик перед ним и с сияющими глазами объявил:

– Некоторые психологи, специализирующиеся на семейных отношениях, придерживаются мнения, что любые проблемы между партнёрами нужно обсуждать вслух. Намёки и недомолвки разрушают доверие в паре и ведут к кризисам. 

Крис обречённо застонал, спрятав лицо в ладони. 

– Я подумал над этим и решил, что нам стоит обсудить кое-что. Момент. – Себастьян вышел в прихожую и вернулся с продолговатым пакетом. – Вот, к примеру. Всем ли ты доволен в постели, Крис?

– Всем, – осторожно буркнул тот, глядя на него сквозь пальцы. 

– Возможно, тебе чего-то не хватает? – заботливо спросил Себастьян, шурша упаковочной бумагой. – Может, ты попробовать что-нибудь хочешь? 

– Ну… Может быть… Возможно, чисто теоретически! Я имею в виду, если ты тоже этого захотел бы…

– Короче! 

– Спанкинг? – неуверенно припомнил термин Крис. 

– Спанкинг! – Себастьян поднял палец вверх, словно профессор на лекции, подчёркивающий чрезвычайную важность обсуждаемой темы. – Это оч-чень интересно. 

Крису совершенно не понравился энтузиазм в его глазах. 

– Я ознакомился с некоторыми материалами, – невозмутимо продолжил Себастьян, снимая упаковку и ухмыляясь, – и приобрёл кое-что интересное, что может тебе понравиться. 

Он повертел в руках стек и хлопнул кончиком по ладони, при виде чего Крис опустил голову и глухо, мучительно застонал.

– Боже мой, Себ, ты… У меня слов нет. 

– Они тебе и не нужны, Эванс. По крайней мере, сейчас, – Себастьян поднялся и прошёлся перед ним, а потом протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжимая и заставляя поднять голову. – Идём.

– Ч-что? Куда?

– В спальню, – пояснил Себастьян и ласково коснулся его скулы рукоятью стека. – Или ты уже передумал? 

– Нет! – возмутился Крис, поднимаясь. – В смысле, не передумал. 

Он решительно направился в спальню, на ходу стягивая футболку, и сладко вздрогнул, когда Себастьян за спиной щёлкнул стеком по ладони. 

– Мне показалось, что для начала ты предпочтёшь быть отшлёпанным ладонью, – вкрадчиво прошептал он, плотно прижимаясь к Крису. Его шёпот послал волну возбуждения по всему телу Криса, а следом вдоль позвоночника прошёлся кончик стека. – Раздевайся полностью, Крис, и ложись на живот. Я уверен, что ты даже не открывал свой сценарий, так что придётся нам прогнать его вместе. 

Крис застонал, вздрагивая от его слов, и торопливо, путаясь в вещах, разделся до конца. Ощущение Себастьяна рядом, за спиной, только подгоняло и раззадоривало, заводя. Он опустился на кровать и уткнулся в подушку, шумно выдыхая.

– Так? 

– Хороший мальчик, – усмехнулся Себастьян, подходя ближе, и плавно огладил его спину, пощекотав ямочки на пояснице.

Крис, расслабившийся под лаской, вскинулся от неожиданости, когда на его ягодицы резко опустилась ладонь, и вцепился в подушку, выругавшись. Он покраснел мгновенно: и от стыда, и от острого удовольствия. Себастьян с оттяжкой ударил ещё раз, медленно, словно давая привыкнуть, примериваясь, и тут же последовали несколько быстрых шлепков, заставивших задрожать и потереться о постель уже вставшим членом. 

– Мне всегда нравилась твоя задница, но только сейчас я понимаю, сколько удивительных возможностей я упустил, – Себастьян склонился над ним и широко провёл языком по покрасневшей горячей коже, негромко рассмеявшись в ответ на низкий удивлённый стон Криса. – Ты так самозабвенно ласкал себя сегодня, – он выпрямился и снова с оттяжкой ударил по ягодицам, шумно выдохнув. – Я даже постеснялся тебя прервать. 

Крис поёрзал, стараясь немного облегчить болезненное возбуждение, и приподнял бёдра, подставляясь под ладонь. Ответить ему было нечего, да и затуманенный мозг сейчас не мог сгенерировать ни одной подходящей фразы. 

Себастьян отстранился, зашуршал пакетом, а потом вздёрнул Криса за бёдра, ставя на четвереньки и заставляя прогнуться. 

– Охуенный вид, – хрипло пробормотал он, оглаживая ладонями покрасневшие ягодицы. 

Он снова лизнул след от ладони на ягодице, легко прихватил зубами кожу и шумно выдохнул, уже заведённый до предела. Крис только послушно расставил ноги шире, отдаваясь ласке, и, когда Себастьян провёл языком между ягодиц, протяжно, низко застонал, дрожа. Себастьян легко потёрся щекой о его задницу и снова коснулся языком, на этот раз настойчивее и увереннее, толкаясь. Крис выругался, захлёбываясь стоном и вскидываясь, невнятно что-то шепча. И Себастьян впился пальцами в его ягодицы, разводя и раскрывая для себя сильнее, трахая языком и стараясь не сбиться с темпа. Настолько охуенно горячо и остро, что Крис со всхлипом потянулся коснуться себя, но, стоило Себастьяну чуть впиться ногтями в кожу, он послушно замер, изнывая от нетерпения. 

– Себ, чёрт, ох, чёрт, – он подался назад, насаживаясь сильнее, толком не соображая даже, – пожалуйста, я же свихнусь сейчас. 

– Хочешь кончить, Кри-ис? – усмехнулся Себастьян в ответ на полный разочарования стон и отстранился. – Ты же на грани, да? 

Он затих, и Крис вильнул бёдрами, не понимая, что происходит, но потом кожу обожгло новым ударом – видимо, Себастьян всё же решил опробовать стек. Крис коротко вскрикнул, но через мгновение он мог уже только стонать и плавиться от коротких распаляющих ударов. Кажется, Себастьян действительно знал, что делать – каждый удар приносил утончённую сладкую боль и новую волну удовольствия. Крис застонал, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая, выдохнул что-то невнятное, потираясь лицом о подушку. 

– Крис, твою мать, – хрипло выдохнул Себастьян, и Крис обернулся через плечо, стараясь поймать его взгляд. От увиденного низ живота свело от возбуждения: обнажённый Себастьян со словно мерцающей в полумраке влажной от пота кожей, с поплывшим тёмным взглядом и со стеком в руке – сбывшаяся мокрая мечта. – Кончи для меня, – полу-приказным тоном потребовал Стэн и наотмашь хлестнул стеком, выбивая из Криса хриплый стон и заставляя кончить с громким вскриком. 

Себастьян коротко, тихо выругался, роняя стек на пол, и шагнул ближе, опираясь одним коленом на постель; обхватил свой член, оглаживая Криса жадным, голодным взглядом, задерживаясь на алых от ударов ягодицах и торопливо лаская себя. Он простонал что-то, его сорванное дыхание смешалось с влажным звуком скользящей ладони, и Крис прогнулся, приподнимая бёдра, давая рассмотреть себя лучше. 

– Блять, – только и произнёс Себастьян, кончая и пачкая ягодицы и поясницу Криса. – Эванс. 

Крис вытянул руку, приглашая Себастьяна к себе, – садиться сейчас он, по понятным причинам, опасался. Тот улёгся рядом, поцеловал в плечо и рассмеялся. 

– Да, я тоже не ожидал, – правильно истолковав причину его смеха, проворчал Крис. 

– Признаться честно, мне и самому хотелось увидеть след от моей ладони на твоей заднице, – Себастьян смущённо потёр нос, садясь и доставая из пакета охлаждающую мазь. 

– А предложить было не судьба? – Крис вздрогнул от прохладного влажного прикосновения и постарался не возбудиться. 

– Я намекал! – возмутился Себастьян, стирая салфеткой сперму с его спины. – Но спасибо, что есть... семейные психологи, – он хмыкнул, – которые могут подсказать, как себя вести в такой ситуации. 

– Дай угадаю, – медленно произнёс Крис, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Фамилия твоего психолога – Дауни или Йоханссон? 

– Ты не хочешь этого знать, – Себастьян проворно соскочил с кровати и отошёл к двери. – И запомни, Эванс. Все проблемы между партнёрами необходимо сначала обсудить вслух! Переговоры!

Крис качнул головой и снова уткнулся в подушку. Разумеется, эту проблему они обсудят. Но позже. 

И, возможно, ему тоже стоит посмотреть под этим углом на задницу Себастьяна Я-Нарываюсь-Чтоб-Меня-Отшлепали Стэна. Определённо.


End file.
